


Ethan Choi Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Chicago Med Imagines [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, badass ethan choi, ethan choi deserves all the love lol, ethan choi imagine, ethan choi imagines, imagines from my tumblr, loving ethan choi, posts from my tumblr, protective ethan choi, soft ethan choi, stubborn ethan choi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Ethan Choi imagines from my tumblr





	1. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: yes_
> 
> _Can you do an imagine based on Chicago Med 3x18 episode, reader is dating Ethan Choi?_
> 
> _Warning: mass shooting, a bit of angst, idk what else._

Never in a million years did you think that today was going to be the very day that you feared what was going to happen soon, happened, that today was going to be the very last day you heard your best friend Cole, mutter his last I Love You’s to you. Never.

“No, please no. Cole, don’t leave me please.” you whispered, crying as you cradled him close to you. Looking you up you saw the horrors of what was becoming, you saw many people rushing to save others, taking them away after piling them in their trucks.

Looking back down, you cried a bit more as you closed Cole’s eyes, muttering an I love you, and kissed his forehead, after letting him go, you quickly wiped your eyes, and rushed to help others, to help save the others.

Y/N kept running from people to people, checking if they were alive, ordering for them to be taken away if they had a chance of survival, yelling for them to duck down when more shots rang.

A loud child’s cry caugh your attention, you turned and noticed a small boy desperatley cluthching a woman’s hand, your heart dropped to the foor. You noticed a man loading his gun again, and not thinking you ran to where the kid was and just snatched him away from where he was and held him close to you, cradling his face to your chest.

You scrambled to hide you and the small kid behind a slide that was metal and hoped that the shooting will stop soon. The kid cried even harder and noticed that he was bleeding from his side and arm. “You’re okay, I’ll take care of you.” you whispered to him.

The little boy just tighen his hold and once the shooting stopped your made a mad dash to your car, hoping and praying that the man would stop. Seconds later, another round of shots rang in the air, and you let out a yelp of pain when you felt a bullet graze your right leg, making you yell out of pain.

Still that didn’t stop you, you finally reached your car, and quickly opened the passegner side, and buckled in the kid, just as you were about to get in the driver’s side, you noticed two teen couple crawling. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” you told the little boy.

He let out a small whimper but nodded, you rushed back and pulled the two teens. “I’m Dr. L/N. I need you guys to come with me, I can help you.” you said softly. The two teens just cried and nodded and you helped guide them to you car. After getting them in the backseats, you grabbed stepped on the gas and quickly reversed back and took off once you could. 

“What about my mommy?” The little boy cried. You swallowed back the lump that grew in your throat.

You turned to him for a second. “I promise I’ll call my friends to help your mommy, okay?”

The little boy just nodded, and began to cry. Looking at rear mirror, you noticed two teens in the back, huddling even closer, shivering, and crying. You looked back at road, and pressed the gas even harder.

***********************

Ethan tried his best to remain calm, and concentrated, helping his patients. He heard that it was the park where Y/N was at meeting Cole. Letting a grunt he stopped compressions and ordered everyone to stop.

“Time of death 14:58.” Ethan said, and then moved to help others. Maggie noticed his stotic expression and her stomach dropped a bit, when she remebered that Y/N was going to be at the park today.

“Ethan.” Maggie called him softly. Ethan turned to her and shook his head.

“Not right now Maggs.” Ethan replied. Maggie replied, and moved to help the next patient.

Ethan rushed in and grabbed the guaze that was being held to the man’s throat. He lifted up, the second he did, blood squirted everywhere. Everything seemed to blur by him, as he rushed out and started to yell out orders, to form some sort of an assembly line.

He went outside to diagonse patietns, help order what rooms to go to, when a familar car sped in. His heart leaped to his throat and he rushed to help.

Y/N had finally reached the hopsital and stopped the car when the little boy started to seize, opening the door, you rushed to the other side. “I need help over here!” you yelled. Opening the passenger door, you held on to the kids head, suddenly he stopped and you quickly checked for a pulse.

“Don’t quit on me now, little one.” you muttered, ignoring that someone was currently the two other teen, as you began to do chest compressions. “C'mon little man.”

Ethan looked up as he watched you treat the little kid, he turned to Doris and an other nurse. “Take them.” he ordered and then moved to where you stood, he checked for a pulse and found none. “Babe. He’s gone.” he muttered softly.

You let out a small sob and checked your watch. “Time of death… 17:43.” Ethan just pulled you for a hug, and watched as the other nurse grabbed the little boy and took him away, he let out a small sigh, when he noticed that you were bleeding.

“You’re hurt.” Ethan said worriedly.

You pulled away and wiped your eyes. “It’s a graze, I just need to stop the bleeding, maybe even stitches and change, so I can help.” you whispered.

“Cole?” Ethan asked, you just looked at him with the most broken eyes and he nodded. “Let me patch you up and then you go to help the others.” he said you nodded, and allowed him to carry you back. He grabbed your keys and turned to the young valet and heanded him the keys. “Park this car in the doctror’s section.”

Ethan didn’t wait for a reply he just took you to an empty gourney bed and checked and closed your wound and send you off, after handing you many latex gloves. Y/N let out a small sigh and took off her jacket and joined her boyfriend in helping the others.

Finally, after many hours of running from patient to patient, the hospital began to wind down with patients, and you shuffled towards the nurse’s station, in hopes to find Ethan. You found him leaning by there, with a small far away look, you saw Goodwin praise him, and April moving closer to comfort him.

You continued to make your way over, ignoring April’s glare, Ethan just pulled you into his arms, as you finally broke down and just sobbed, Ethan held you tighter, ignoring that your clothes were soaked in so much blood.

“This was such a close call, I almsot lost you.” Ethan muttered.

You just nodded and pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes. “Let’s go home.” you whispered. Ethan just nodded and the both of you began to leave, him holding up as you both left. April was about to call for them to stop, but Sharon stopped her.

“Let them.” Sharon told her. April nodded and left to help the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	2. Nerf Gun War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _Ethan Choi x Reader having a nerf gun fight._
> 
> _I love the Atwater stories. He really needs some kind of loving this season. Although I love my chexton, may I have request a ethan x reader with the continuation of the nerf fun fight. thank you in advance._
> 
> _Five times Ethan was attacked by Y/N, One time Ethan got Y/N back._
> 
> _Warning: fluffy, playful relationship, a bit cursing. I wanted to try something new so I’m do this in 5+1 style._

**1.**

Rounding down the corner, Y/N silently checked if the coast was clear, before doing a roll to hide behind the counter in the kitchen. Grabbing the nerf gun, that she had stuck on top of the small cabinet that held all the pots and pans, and silently made her way over to find her boyfriend.

Ethan was sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Y/N to wake up, he was about to take a drink of his coffee, when suddenly he heard. “ATTACK!” from the one and only Y/N, before attempting to hide from the nerf gun bullets.

“Y/N!” Ethan yelled as he dove for cover, he army crawled his way over getting his own nerf gun. Letting out a loud laugh he turned and began to fire off, he heard a small shriek. “You’re not gonna get away with this!” he yelled.

You let out loud laugh. “That’s what you say, but clearly I have the upperhand right now!” you yelled back. Giggling, you left to hide in one of the other cupboards to get more of your ammo, and grab another nerf gun.

“Can’t hide from me, baby!” Ethan yelled. You just silently giggled. Surprsing him once more you popped out and began shooting at him and then took off to one of your other secret hiding places.

Ethan just laughed as he continued to look for you and hoping he can defeat you in the small war the both of you had started.

**2.**

Ethan let out a small sigh as he entered his apartment. Y/N had left early from her shift, so he came back home alone, he can smell the delicious food that was being cooked, and made his way towards the kitchen. “Babe?” he called out.

Y/N was hiding in her small secret compartment, she held two small nerf guns, and then held two more in her small holster, Y/N pressed an ear against the cupboard and heard Ethan’s steps further away, so quietly she opened the small door, and got out, and began to crawl, she reached the corner of cabinet and checked in the coast was clear, suddenly she heard shuffling from the other side so she quickly rolled away.

“Babe!” Ethan called.

Y/N smiled and just as Ethan rounded the corner, you let out a giggle that can only be heard as an evil laugh. “Welcome home baby.” you greeted as you began to shoot. Ethan quickly dove for cover and you can hear him laugh.

“One day Y/N, I’m gonna get you back.” Ethan laughed as he got his own nerf gun and turned to begin shooting at you, you giggled and jumped out the way and rolled and took off running in hopes to hide somewhere and keep shooting him.

“Never!” You yelled back, giggling loudly, as the playful war continued.

**3.**

Y/N was currently smiling widely as she heard the shower turn off, standing by their bedroom door, she silently waited for him to get out, so she can once again ambush and defeat him, once and for all.

It’s been weeks that the small nerf gun fight had begun and so far, Y/N’s been winning. and honestly Ethan was starting to beging that Y/N is lowkey a spy.

Ethan began to dry his hair as he got out of the shower, and then wrapped another towel around his waist. Just as he had opened the door, Y/N began to laugh maically, and began shooting. “Holy shit, babe!” he yelled as he ran for cover.

“Surprie motha effer!” You yelled, laughing loudly.

Ethan checked under the bed, and found his nerf gun that he had hidden there, and waited to heard for when you began to reload, quickly standing up, he began to shoot, you looked up and quickly dove for cover and waited for him to run of ammo, checking if it was clear, you smiled when you notcied when saw Ethan in his naked glory.

“Well that’s a delicous sight to see.” You purred, Ethan smirked and looked towards where you were.

“Like what you see?” Ethan asked back. Giggling you nodded and began to round off your ammo, Ethan just chuckled and walked over to you. “Why don’t we pause the game for a bit and have a little fun of your own.” he asked huskily.

Abandoning your nerf gun you walked over to him, taking off his shirt to reveal nothing underneath, Ethan smirked and pulled you in for a kiss. “God, you’re perfect.” he muttered.

“I know I am.” You replied. Ethan just chuckled and lifted you up and threw you on the bed.

**4.**

There was one time where the game was getting a little out of hand, and became a girls vs boys battle.

Ethan had invited the others over for a small dinner, to relax after such a high tensed day. There was a major crash that had happened and he had seen Y/N take off with the paremedics, on the helicopter, and hadn’t seen her since they finished their shift.

“So Choi, how’s the small nerf gun war with Y/N, going?” Will asked, smirking.

Rhodes also smirked and turned to Ethan, he let out a small sigh and shook his head. “I swear Y/N is either a spy, or has seen so many action movies, that would explain how she actually knows what’s going on.” Ethan explained.

“So she’s winning?” Noah asked, chucklng a bit.

“I don’t even know how she does it, she has secret hiding places everywhere, once she runs out of ammo in one gun she quickly disappears for a bit and comes out with more.” Ethan said, refilling his drink.

Just as he was about to sip of his drink, and nerf dart hit his head and he quickly turned to hear Y/N’s, Nat’s April’s and Sarah’s giggling. “Babe!” he yelled. Just then all of then sudden all the guys were being attacked by the girls.

“Take cover!” Noah yelled as all the guys stood up and rushed to hide behind somewhere.

“Choi, where do you hide your stuff.” Will asked, hiding behing the small couch.

Ethan looked around for his secret compartment, and lifted the rug up and grabbed the nerf guns he had hidden there. “Here.” he said, passing them all the nerf guns. Noah grabbed one and began to move closer to where the girls were shooting.

“Fall back!” Ethan heard Y/N yell to the girls. He peeked out to make sure that the coast was clear.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ethan ordered. The guys all chuckled and decided to part to take out the girls.

This continued one for about three hours, and the final two standing were Ethan and Y/N. “Seriusly guys this was epic.” Noah eagerly said as he wrapped an arm around his sister. The others laughed and nodded as they waited to see who would win, from the couple.

Y/N was rounding the corner when she noticed Ethan quickly reloading his ammo, smiling you finally began to shoot him, elminating him. cheering loudly, you attacked Ethan in a hug as he let out a loud groan when he saw that you had won.

“Are you sure you aren’t a spy, baby?” Ethan asked.

You giggled and shook your head. “I swear I’m not, I just enjoy watching a lot of action movies.”

Ethan just chuckled and stood up, his hands grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you a bit more up as he gave you a piggy back ride back to the living room where the others were.

“So who won?” Sarah asked.

“Who run the world?” You asked.

April smirked. “Girls!” she yelled. You eagerly nodded and bounced over to them as you all began to celebrate. Ethan and the others just laughed and watched them all sing Beyonce’s song.

**5.**

Y/N was sure that Ethan was upping his game, so that only meant that Y/N had to get smarter and a bit more faster than her boyfriend. Silently Y/N entered the apartment, making sure that no sound was made, she quickly dropped her bag, took off her coat, and scrubs.

Just as Y/N began to tip toe to where she knew she had her nerf guns hudden when she heard a small thud close by. Quickly she dove behind the couches, and quickly army crawled, letting out a small hiss when you felt a rug burn.

“Babe?” Ethan called. You smiled when you him at the kitchen, so quickly you made your way towards the hall, where you found a small camoflauge door and opened it. You managed to close the door, just in ime to hear Ethan walk by past you.

“Baby are you showering?” Ethan called out. Giggling silently, you grabbed your big nerf guns and grabbed enough ammo to reload, once you had everything ready, you left your small base, and silent tip toes towards the living room.

“I’m not showering!” You yelled, ducking bck down and reaiming your gun in sniper position, smiling you waitied for him to appear, but he took you by surprise when he began shooting, taking cover, you decided to wait till he used up all his ammo, or maybe even pause to take a chance.

Once he did pause, you quickly began shooting and ran towards another place to hide, you let out a loug giggle when you heard Ethan shoot right behind you and missed. “Hi babe, I’m home.” you greeted as you dove for cover.

“Good day at work?” Ethan asked as he took cover since you began to shoot.

Giggling you nodded to yourself. “Yeah.” you replied. “Are we some on Mr. and Mrs. Smith level now?” you teased.

You heard Ethan laugh from where you were hiding. “Yeah, I guess we can say that.”

The both of you continued to challenge each other, until finally you shot Ethan down twice and cheered in victory. Ethan laughed and made his way over to you, jumping into his arms, you pulled him down and gave him a long steamy kiss.

“Hey there baby.” You greeted once again, smiling up at him.

Ethan smirked. “The next round, I’m going to win, just watch.” he promised.

You giggled and shrugged. “Bring it on Choi.” you replied. Ethan just chuckled up and picked you up bridal style and took you the bedroom, all the way to the bedroom, you were just laughing and giggling and letting out occasional moans when Ethan decided to tease you a bit.

**+1.**

It was about a week later when you and Ethan decided to have one last battle, and you didn’t even know. Ethan had been preparing for this attack. He woke up around 5:30 am, claiming that he wanted to go for a small workout, in the small gym in the apartment.

“No.” You whined. “Stay.”

Ethan just chuckled and got up, he leaned down and kiss your forhead. He was about to leave the room, when he looked back to the bed and noticed that you already wrapped yourself around the pllow he slept on and snuggled closer to his side of the bed, smiling he left the room and prepared his plan of attack.

He’s decided that it was time to bring out the big guns, literally and figurtively. He walked towards his gym room and grabbed the biggest nerf guns he owned and grabbed two of them, and then grabbed another two small nerf guns and ammos.

It was about 9 am when Y/N finally woke up. She let out out a small whine and sat up, she let out a small shiver when she felt the coolness hit her bare chest, she searched for one of Ethan’s shirt, and put it on. She trudded her way towards the kitchen to get a drink of water when suddenly nerf bullets began to fire off

“Ethan!” You shrieked, diving for cover. Ethan began to laugh and you just let out a small huff, crawling to your hiding spots, you checked if you had anymore nerf guns in there and you only found the small ones, grabbing them, you peeked to see if you can cover for yourself to make it to your other spots.

“Ready to give up babe? I know you didn’t stock back up on your ammo and guns.” Ethan teased. 

“Shut up, babe!” You yelled. Exhaling you quickly stood up and began shooting, quickly making your way to your next hideout, you can hear Ethan laugh while you struggled in not getting hit.

This went for about twenty minutes, not getting hit, until you sighed and took off Ethan’s shirt to surrender. Ethan smiled and chuckled when you stood up, pouting. “Victory, is mine.” he cheered. 

Rolling your eyes, you put his shirt back on and made your way over to him. “Yeah, yeah, well I’ve been winning the last games we’ve played so have you really won it all.” you teased.

Ethan chuckled and pulled you closer to him. “Morning baby.”

You smiled. “Well morning handsome, since you finally won head back to the room and I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“My my, if that was going to be my prize, I would’ve tried my hardest on winning.” Ethan teased.

Pushing him away you laughed. “Just go to bed, I’ll bring us breakfast.” you told him.

“Fine.” Ethan said he kissed you once more, and you left to make breakfast, later, he smiled when the both of you sat on bed and talked about possibly looking for a paintball range to upgrade from the nerf guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
